


Impetuous

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Claudia left her fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impetuous

Claudia had told her fiancé that she just wasn't sure about the idea of getting married, but the truth was she'd met someone else. It had only been a weekend, but after those three nights and two days she couldn't go back to sweet, boring, chinless Simon.

She hadn't even known him. He'd been someone she'd met in the pub and they'd just clicked straight away. Their eyes met and he smiled and she couldn't help herself. Anyone who knew her would tell you that Claudia wasn't the impetuous type and she certainly wasn't the one night stand type... But within half an hour of meeting him they'd been back at her place. They didn't even make it to the bedroom the first time ...

He'd been on a weekend pass and he'd spent it all with her before leaving with a soft kiss and a promise to write. He never did of course, but she hadn't expected him to. It had been a sweet lie and they'd both known it.

It had only been a weekend, but when he'd left on the Monday morning she'd known she wanted more out of life than she had. She'd thrown herself into her work after leaving Simon – people had thought it was because she was nursing a broken heart, but she'd just been trying to find the thing that would make her happy.

Then she'd met Nick Cutter in a hotel bar and discovered that the monsters in the woods weren't just a tabloid fantasy. This was what she needed, what she'd been searching for – the chance to do something that really mattered.

Her boss had finally agreed to send them the back up they needed and she'd sighed with relief when the special forces soldiers jumped out of their truck. Then she met their leader's eyes and she forgot how to breathe. He smiled at her and they both blushed.

"You must be Miss Brown," he said, taking her hand. "I'm Captain Ryan."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "That Train Don't Run" Matraca Berg


End file.
